Moonlight Tears: Haruhi's Abduction
by AngelOfFluffiness
Summary: Haruhi disappears during her lunch.Who did this and Why?Most of all-Where is Haruhi?The twins,Honey,Mori,Kyoya, and most of all-Tamaki won't give up until they unravel this mystery and save Haruhi! Tama/Haru Slight Hika/Kao
1. Abducted!

**Disclaimer-I do not own OHSHC at all**

**Notice-The next chapter of this little fluffy mystery is being held hostage-**

**5 Reviews-I start writing it**

**10-I post it**

**I may not hold too true to this since I am working against a grounding but its a rough estimate.**

**No reviews from you guys-and no one finds out wher Tamaki's dear Haruhi is!**

**Yes-I the 13 year old girl who seems so innocent is truly that mean.**

* * *

Moonlight Tears: Haruhi's Abduction

Haruhi walked into Music Room 3 for lunch. None of the other hosts of Ouran Academy's High School Host Club were there. She lay out her textbook and arranged her lunch with a sigh.

Perfect-she could study and eat in peace

_**Or So She Thought......**_

Tamaki was at the entrance of Ouran Academy. He was waiting for three things.

Haruhi Fujioka-the only hostess of Ouran High School's Host Club although she was in the charade of a host instead. She was also his girlfriend.

The rest of the club to say goodbye for the day.

And his limo home.

Hikaru and Kaoru flew at him suddenly

"Haruhi wasn't in class after lunch today!" cried the two twins

"Do you know.....?" began Hikaru

"Where she is?" finished Kaoru

"No I don't," said Tamaki

Mori and Honey came next

"Tamaki Haruhi is-" cried Honey before Tamaki cut him off

"I heard," said Tamaki sternly

Kyoya came next

"This is bad," he said

"No kidding!" yelled the twins, Honey, and Mori in unison

Tamaki frowned and closed his eyes bringing the image of a chocolate orbed brown haired young girl to surface in his mind. Her hair cut sorta short but rather cutely.

It was easy to mistake her for a boy but he loved her all the same.

It was too true:

_He loved her and she was missing_

"Lets check the Music Room out," suggested Tamaki

The group trooped back into the school and into the room.

Haruhi's textbook lay on the table with a few specks of blood next to it.

Nearby sat her lunch-nearly finished.

"Thats her blood-no one else comes in here and no one got hurt during club today," said Kyoya "So it couldn't be anyone else's."

"Right Kyoya-too right," mumbled Tamaki

"This is bad!" cried the two twins

Tamaki punched a wall harshly as the group went back outside.

His limo had arrived.

But not before he gave everyone instructions to come to his home later.

They had to find Haruhi.

Who could've taken her?

And why would they?


	2. 2 days? Or is it 1? Fire? And Whodunit?

**Hi Everyone-nice to see a few reviews although one is quite unreasonable. 22Pop-I recomend thinking before you speak. Yes Im calling you out. That review was uncalled for,I meant to tell everyone-**

**NO UNCALLED FOR MADNESS!**

**Got it?**

**Good. Im going to be fair and give you Ch 2 even though my review request hasn't been met. Other than 22Pop I see 3 waiting wonderful readers.**

**On request of a few more reviews for me I'll give you Ch 3 in exchange for a few reviews for this Ch kay?**

**More reviews=Ch3**

**Got it? Yes? Get reading!**

* * *

Haruhi woke up slowly.

"My head....where on earth am I?" mumbled Haruhi

"Good morning Haruhi," came a woman's voice

"You...Your that girl who-!"

The woman cut her off

"Yes Haruhi-I'm that girl who threw your bag in the water and tried to say you attacked me,"

"I...I...Why!? Why have you brought me here?"cried Haruhi soon finding her arms and ankles bound.

The woman had walked off.

_"I didn't do anything to her! Why me?I left my textbook and lunchbox behind!Oh great!" thought Haruhi_

Haruhi's thoughts were interrupted by a sharp pain at her head reminding her that she had a injury there.

"Ow...." she mumbled "This isn't right!"

Ayanokuji smirked. Of course it wasn't right. Thats why they called it kidnapping.

Tamaki walked into his mansion

"You have mail!" called one maid gleefully "But its addressed in red...."

Tamaki raised a eyebrow. Who on earth sent letters in red?

"Bring it here," he said

"You seem troubled," said the maid "Allow me to fetch the letter-we left it in your room."

Tamaki still remembered jumping from a car to save Haruhi.

Why did this happen to her of all people?

Who did this?

Another maid came with the letter and the rest of the host club close behind.

"Your friends have arrived Tamaki and heres the letter!" called the maid walking off soon after

"Whats are we gonna do?" asked the twins in unison

"We are going to read this letter," said Tamaki holding up the letter that the maid left.

"Whats it say?" asked Honey and Mori

Tamaki opened it while everyone took a seat

_"Hello Tamaki, Yes I know you and you actually know me too. Your darling Haruhi is here and she's alive. She is rather annoyed. I am a girl so you know. She won't live for long however. I have been identified already by her and I can't have that now can I? 2 days Tamaki 2 days. No police or she dies sooner. Bye darling Tamaki Suoh-I wonder what you look like right now. Your so cute when your angry."_

"I think I'm going to be sick!" exclaimed Hikaru

Kaoru held Hikaru

"Please don't be sick brother dear! I couldn't stand to see you sick!" exclaimed Kaoru

"I'll try not to my brother," said Hikaru

They gazed into each other's eyes

"Cut it out you two!" snapped Tamaki

The twins pulled away from each other

"We're sorry," they said

"Where do we start?" asked Tamaki

"Probably from girls that know us, love you, and hate Haruhi," answered Kyoya

"I can think of Eclair," said Mori recalling the girl who nearly took Tamaki out of the club.

"She can't be it-she's out of town," said Honey

"Keep thinking everyone," said Kyoya

Everyone focused and kept thinking.

Tamaki looked out the window wishing that Haruhi with her chocolate brown eyes and short hair was walking up the sidewalk.

However-he knew she wasn't.

Haruhi watched as Ayanokuji wondered around her house.

"Say Haruhi-I sent a nice wonderful letter to Tamaki about your....current predicament," said Ayanokuji

"I wouldn't be here if you hadn't put me here!" yelled Haruhi

"Harsh aren't we?" asked Ayanokuji

Haruhi scowled

"What are you gonna do with me?" asked Haruhi

"If your rescue party doesn't come soon-your going to die," said Ayanokuji

"How long is 'soon'? You know that they don't know your location! And they still have school with or without me!" exclaimed Haruhi "And besides-you couldn't kill someone if you tried!"

"They have 1 day. I lied and said they had 2 but you know-who could care? Of course they don't know and of course they have school. Thats the intensity of it all," said Ayanokuji

"You are such a little......" mumbled Haruhi

"You talk too much," said Ayanokuji "And by the way-fire can kill anyone with a bit of time."

Haruhi's eyes widened "Oh no....."

"Oh yes," said Ayanokuji heading upstairs

Haruhi's squeezed her eyes shut

_"Their going to burn me!? Oh my gosh. First I break a vase, become a host, pretend to be a guy, fall of a cart and over the railing of a street, and now I'm going to become extra crispy human!_

_This is not, I repeat not good,"_


	3. Rescue From A Blaze

"Ayanokuji!" cried the twins recalling the girl who had thrown Haruhi's bag in the water and had tried to make it look like Haruhi attacked her. After she screamed for help over a false accusation-the twins had poured a drink over her and unfortunately poor Haruhi. Tamaki threw her out of the host club and sent Haruhi to change.

In fact that was how they had found out that Haruhi the host was actually a girl!

The twins also remembered how red Tamaki's face had turned but they decided not to mention that.

"Ayanokuji.....always knew that girl didn't have all her marbles," said Kyoya

"Thank goodness cake doesn't have marbles-I'd break my teeth," said Honey

"How did we forget Ayanokuji?" asked Mori

"No idea. But where does she live?" asked Tamaki

"I'll find out," said Kyoya

All of a sudden something crossed everyone's minds when a police car drove by

"Did anyone tell Ranka not to call the police?" asked Mori, Honey, and the twins

Tamaki's eyes went wide.

Kyoya shook his head.

* * *

"Oh no......" said Tamaki

The doorbell rang like mad

"Im coming!" called Ayanokuji

She opened it to find a police officer

"Have you seen this girl?" asked the officer

In his hands lay a picture of the girl who was in the far back of the house near the back staircase

"No," lied Ayanokuji

"Thanks for your time," said the officer

"Yeah," said Ayanokuji

She walked to Haruhi

"Looks like you die now-somebody called the police and their looking for you,"

Haruhi watched in horror

* * *

Now this was really bad as the scent of gas and lighter fluids filled air. Haruhi's nose wrinkled as she began to wonder if anyone was going to be able to save her. In her heart somewhere-she knew that her friends were coming now the only remaining question was-Would they come in time?

The group became aware of the smell of smoke

"Where is that?" asked Tamaki

Mori put Honey on his back

"Let's go find out!" he exclaimed

The twins, Mori and Honey, Kyoya, and Tamaki ran toward the scent

Kaoru tripped and fell on the way.

"Brother!" cried Hikaru

"I'm alright," he said.

The others were looking back

"Keep going!" cried Hikaru

The other continued minus two twins

Hikaru hugged his brother, helped him up, and dusted him off

"Let's wait here for awhile," said Hikaru

They arrived at the house which was in flames

Ayanokuji stood outside

"Well you guys are late," said Ayanokuji "If you hadn't called the police-you'd still have about 5 hours."

"We didn't call them-Ranka must have," yelled Tamaki

"Either way-Haruhi will soon be a bit on the crispy side," said Ayanokuji

Suddenly he heard it over the roaring flames

Several faint cries for help.

And the voice was easy to identify.

"Where in the house is she?" asked Tamaki

"Upstairs in a chair, She was downstairs but I put her up,"

Tamaki ran for a ladder next door and went up to the window.

He opened it and there in a chair blocked by small flames sat a girl.

Chocolate eyes full of worry.

Brown hair cut short because a bubble gum accident.

"Tamaki!" cried the voice he had wanted to hear for several hours of a day

Tamaki made his way to her chair and untied her.

Up over his shoulder she like a sack of potatoes.

Tamaki's ladder had fallen down so his last choice was to jump.

"Hold on tight Haruhi," he said

"Wha-" she tried to speak

He leaped out the window.

Tamaki landed gracefully on his feet, twirled in a circle with Haruhi, and set her gracefully next to him

Haruhi coughed trying to get smoke out of her lungs.

Tamaki took one of Haruhi's hands and took her behind him.

He went up to Ayanokuji and slapped her directly in the face.

"Kyoya-call the police and notify them, Honey, Mori-lets go find the twins," said Tamaki

Haruhi tried not to blush as she allowed Tamaki to guide her along.

"Lets have cake later okay?" said Honey

"Glad to have you back," said Mori

Haruhi smiled

"Good to be back," she said looking at Tamaki

"Haruhi!" cried the twins

"Hey guys!" she cried waving

The twins each kissed her on the head.

Honey hugged her.

Mori stayed silent.

Kyoya caught up and stayed quiet.

Tamaki kissed her forehead and hugged her crushingly

"Uh....sempai....your crushing me," said Haruhi

He let her go and blushed

"Sorry," he said

Everyone walked home chatting and laughing.

Haruhi finally back where she belonged.

….and Ayanokuji in questioning.

Her house in ruins.

Everyone in celebration.

What a day and a half that was.

When she least expected it after the twins, Honey, and Mori were dropped off at their houses-Tamaki swung Haruhi around and kissed her.

When he pulled away she was blushing like mad.

She came forward and hugged him though.

"Thanks for saving me sempai," she said

"No problem Haruhi-everyone pitched in," he said

"I know," she said with a smile

When they got to her house-she kissed him back

"Bye sempai!" she called

"Bye Haruhi!" he called


	4. Rewrite NoticeEveryone PLEASE Read!

Hey guys! Its your **_14 year old _**writer here.

I am planning to rewrite MoonlightTears-Haruhi's Abduction.

Because I am looking at it now and realizing how much I deserved a lot of those bad reviews...

If you have any ideas or suggestions you can give me calmly and nicely

Please Pm me and tell me.

Because I want this rewrite to please you all!

So go crazy!

And write me a message!

~Angela


End file.
